


All Nighter

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Sleep, Patton is a caring roomate, energy drinks, patton is a sophomore, roman and Logan are mentioned, virgil is a freshman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: College AUBad study habits come with consequences for Virgil. Luckly Patton is a great roommate willing to help him out.





	All Nighter

The clock on Virgil’s phone flashed the numbers 6:30 Am across the screen. He shakily hits submit on the website officially sending in the essay he’d been working on for hours. 

“No point in going to sleep now” he sighed taking a sip of the energy drink he’d been sipping all night. He hated the stuf in all honesty, it made him more anxious and just all around feel like shit when he drank them, but he needed to finish his essay. He starred longingly into the hall and at the door to the dorm room he shared with his roommate Patton. The door was covered in small hearts and rain clouds and a wipe board with an insprerational quote written in Patton’s neat hand writing. Virgil takes a shaky breath putting his headphones on and resting his head on the table he closes his eyes letting the music wash over him In an attempt to calm his over active heart.

He lay like this for about an hour and a half finally hearing the alarm he set for 8:00 go off. He stood up and grabbed his phone with shaky hands as he put his laptop in his backpack and grabbed his favorite hoody and started off towards his 9 am class. 

Virgil could barely pay attention during the day to any of his classes that day he just sat in his usual seats with his head down or messing with his fidget cube. His professors paid no mind to the boy knowing about his anxiety and assuming that maybe he just forgot his medication. The day went by and Virgil was finally able to get out of his last class. 

He walked quickly back to the residence halls boy wanting to run into any one he knew. He could feel his breathing begin to quicken and he wanted nothing more then to curl up in his bed and not move for the next few hours. Patton has a class right now so Virgil does not expect him to be back at the room so Virgil’s goal is just to finally sleep. 

He gets back to the hall waving hello to the desk staff and swiping into the hallway where his room is located. He stops at the door completing the second swipe getting into the room. To his surprise the fairy lights above Patton’s bed are twinkling and his roommate is there listening to soft music through blue tooth speakers. The light and music both caused Virgil’s head to pound as he shuffled into the room climbing into bed. Everything feels wrong. His head is pounding his hart is beating too fast and his body shaking despite how tired his mind is. 

Patton on the other hand could feel that something was wrong with his roommate. Virgil looked terrible when he’d walked in and he hadn’t even greeted Patton like he usually would just went to bed and pulled the coveres over his head. Patton gave a worried glance to the lump on the bed before shutting off his music and waking over to his roommate.

“Hey buddy, you feeling ok?” He asked lowering his voice as not to scare Virgil. Virgil on the other hand just moaned and brought his hands up to clutch his head. Patton caught on to what was happening and switched off the fairy lights plunging the room into darkness. 

“Is that better?” Patton asked softly. Virgil reached out and grabbed Patton’s hand squeezing it once to signify yes. It was a system that they had worked out soon after Patton had witnessed Virgil’s first anxiety attack when he noticed Virgil was having trouble articulating his thoughts into words. The system of one squeeze for yes and two for no made it easier for Virgil to answer Patton’s questions. 

“Virgil did you sleep at all last night?” Two squeezes fallowed the question and Patton frowned. He knew that his friend had some really unhealthy study habits that included staying up all night and consuming lots of caffeine. The energy drinks however had been a new addition with in the past few weeks and at first Patton had tried to dump them in the trash at first but more had kept showing up and Patton knew the affects that they had on Virgil and his anxiety and had hopped that Virgil would go easy on them. 

“ Virgil did you drink any of those energy drinks last night? You know what they do to your anxiety.” Patton said softly as Virgil squeezed his hand once again. It was silent for a few minutes after before Patton heard a soft sniffle come from Virgil’s hood. 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong. Virge are you ok?” Patton moved his other hand to Virgil’s back Virgil lifted his head and for the first time Patton can see the usually dark circles under Virgil’s eyes have gotten much darker and his pail skin looked almost translucent. 

“ I don’t feel great Pat. My head hurts, my heart feels like it’s beating way too fast, and everything feels really weird.” Virgil said softly. Patton’s eyes widened, this was the first time Virgil had ever willingly opened up to him. He got over the shock soon though and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

“Your bodies a bit confused right now kiddo, all that caffeine from the energy drink is confusing your tired body. And the lack of sleep is affecting you more then you think.” He continued to rub Virgil’s back softly and speak softly to him in a comforting tone.

“Make it stoooooop” Virgil moaned at the pain in his head and Patton just sighed. 

“Alright here’s what we’re gonna do I’m gonna get you some aspirin to help your head and your gonna lay down and try to get some sleep and since tomorrow is Friday and I know you have no class you can rest all day tomorrow get some of your energy back.” Patton said he moved to the medicin cabinet to find the asprin. He always kept some around for when Logan got migraines or Romans muscles hurt after rehearsals. He also grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. 

“Here take these.” Patton hands the pills to Virgil. Virgil pops the pills into his mouth taking a small sip of the water to wash it down alot. 

“Alright now close your eyes and try to sleep ok buddy? You’ll feel better tomorrow.” Patton said softly getting up from Virgil’s bed. As he was walking away he felt a hand grab his and he turned back to face Virgil.

“ Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Virgil said embarrassed beyond belief but Patton’s presence helped calm him down. 

“Of course kiddo!” Patton exclaimed softely as he sat down and this time brought his hand up to Virgil’s hair playing with his soft purple locks. Virgil sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. It didn’t take long until his breathing evened out. 

Patton got up from the bed resolving to talk to Virgil this weekend about his time management and study habits and maybe even get Logan involved in order to get his roommate to learn healthier Habits and sleep. He never wanted to see Virgil in this much pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi I hope you enjoyed this story it was very much based on my experiences in college and some of the less then amazing habits I’ve picked up since coming here. I kinda projected on Virgil and Patton because honestly they are the two sides I relate to most and I feel connect most for me. Virgil’s anxiety is based on my own as I tend internalize my feeling and have the inability to articulate my thoughts.  
> Respectful feedback is very much encouraged this is one of the first things I’ve ever written and published online so please feel free to give me ways to improve!!! Thank you!  
> This story is also posted on my Tumblr @panic-att-the-everywhere


End file.
